


BE MY PEACH. Four shakespearean sonnets.

by SH141BeyondBakerstreet



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH141BeyondBakerstreet/pseuds/SH141BeyondBakerstreet
Summary: This is my contribution to the: CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge.It is possible that I completely missed the mark with this. Nevertheless, I settled for the one word: BITE.Please keep in mind, english isn’t my native language, but I tried hard to make this format work, with a bottle of italian Chardonnay to keep me company.Written on 1/2 June 2018 and posted on my tumblr|beyondbakerstreet on 2 June 2018.





	BE MY PEACH. Four shakespearean sonnets.

_**BE MY PEACH.** _

_**Four shakespearean sonnets.** _

__

 

  * **Reach the peach**



 

Leafy greens are swaying in the afternoon breeze,

whispering together with insects drunk from fruit.

Their sweet odor fills the air with riping degrees,

tempting to take these swollen bodies from the root.

 

A young man comes, pleasing and slender in norm,

and reaches for the velvet ball with delicate hand.

His fingers plucking the fruit so tender in form,

yet trembling to the awakened desire fanned.

 

It is whisked away from summer light to the shades,

finding shelter in the young man’s loving hold.

But, oh the fruit is already bestowed to hades,

waiting for its destiny both frightened and bold.

 

Teeth behind moist lips are coming in sight,

and they take the peach that pleads, bite!

 

 

  * **Teach the peach**



 

Dust is flowing in the air within static radio sound,

and fallen pages from a torn book are folded in.

The young man named Elio is turning around,

touched by sunstreams illuminating his skin.

 

Deep in thought he reaches for another peach,

carried to the house’s attic with appetite in mind.

Determined he extracts the core within his reach,

on a sudden impulse the execute quite unfeigned.

 

With this act the innocence of virgin flesh is lost,

and dripping halfs are craving the penetration.

The young man’s hunger is driven now by lust,

and his hard member is seeking satisfaction.

 

There is pressure from the movements so tight,

until his completion builds and peaks with a bite.

 

 

  * **Preach the peach**



 

The flaming sun is lining over the horizon deep,

and her satiation is fulfilled for the sinking day.

The shadows are touching Elio in lingering sleep,

caressing his naked body on mattress display.

 

A tall man treads carefully in this hidden seclusion,

and with a longing for his lover undresses equally bare.

Soon the intimate kisses are turning in confusion,

tasting sweet evidence this member has to share.

 

But the young man is pleading to Oliver in denial,

and ashamed tries to avoide the searching gaze.

He is doomed already in this unsuccessful trial,

here is Oliver to quickly find the violated prize.

 

Much too late for Elio voicing his plight,

here is the truth set out to bite.

 

 

  * **Eat the peach**



 

A careful touch is holding the shredded fruit,

and pearl-white drops are covering the halfs.

There is from Elio this need for urging dispute,

that is almost succumbing when Oliver laughs.

 

He speaks his mind in amused and tender tones,

that Elio moved to the plant kingdom already.

Now covering his heart in using scientific nouns,

may this affection in the animal’s not to be steady.

 

It is a sweet and bitter tang rising in the loaded air,

for Elio is trying to stop him in his emotional pain.

Because here is Oliver with the peach to devour,

and all his struggling may be completely in vain.

_Elio, my sweet, sick boy don’t fight,_

_Let me worship you with this devoted bite!_

 


End file.
